Already Taken
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia soon find out the truth's better out then in when you're in love... taken or not M/G turns M-rated nearer end
1. She's Already Taken

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

A/N: Inspired mini piece...

Mini break from my other two stories... more with them tomorrow! =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

He watched her gravitate between each of them, she was poised, she was elegant, she was humoured, she was beautiful. Derek took a sip of his beer to calm himself as she came to him. Large groups meant large tables and as a result when she'd arrived she'd done her usual and gone to everyone. He was left to last.

He watched her coming towards him, a slick of red on her smackers and he could imagine those lips on his, their plumpness pressuring his lips into an oral arousal, making him moan as he wanted more. Except that was all it was, a distant, stupid part of his imagination that he shouldn't be allowed to have.

He could imagine her in his life forever. This bodacious red that had killer curves and a smile that gelled it all together. He could imagine her being the one that he woke up next to every morning and her being the one he fell asleep holding every night. Then he could imagine doing more than that with her. He, for once in his mediocre life, could see the picket fences planted systematically in the front yard, the big front door that lead into the happiest of homes he had seen in a while and he could see her baring his child. Giving him everything he refused to see with anyone else.

He never thought he'd fall in love. He was, and still was, a player. He loved women, he couldn't lie, but what he loved more was one woman in particular. She was a vivacious, bold woman. Intelligent to the extreme, skilled to the max and witty as hell. She did seduction without even knowing it. She did caring and kindred as though drawing breath. She loved as though her heart was pumping masses of it around her veins. She was the one that would take him off the court, make him a complete man.

All she had to do was smile that full voltage smile and he was hers. His heart would sing each and every time he saw her. It made him believe that there was a chance. That there was hope, that one day she would be the woman that would take his player card and rip it to shreds. He could only hope that she would do that.

The smile grew on her lips and his heart swelled from the sight. He watched her, she perched on the seat next to him and nudged him, gave him a sideways look and said in her low tone, _heya hot stuff_, and his heartbeat galloped. He leant in and answered her, keeping his tone of voice even and alluring, _Hey baby girl, you look beautiful as ever tonight_, he still lived in the hope that one day she'd look at him and take him seriously when he used that name on her and complimented her.

He watched the rose blush that was beginning to tint her cheeks turn into a little darker shade and he knew he'd hit a spot but it wasn't long lasting. His vision flashed up to the geeky guy coming over. He put the drink down and sat next to Penelope. Kevin gave Derek a hello and put his arm around Penelope's chair and kissed her tenderly.

Jealousy began to rear its ugly self once again and Derek took another long drag of beer. The one woman he loved was never going to be his.

She was already taken.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N: Want more?**_ I don't know if to leave as an ONEshot or go with it (there is an idea in mind) but we'll see. This idea came to me and a song finalised it.

Inspired by the song: Trey Songz – Already Taken


	2. I'm Already Taken

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

A/N: Here's chapter two... Thanks for the reviews =)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She watched him as she approached. He got his beer and pressed the lips to his and drank longingly, his eyes sticking on her and then he put the bottle down. Damn she loved those lips and she'd never even felt them kiss her. When she called him a God she wasn't calling him it for the sake of it, she was calling him it because it was the honest truth.

Love at first sight. That was how she could sum it up. The moment her eyes saw the source of the baby girl comment that first day something in Penelope fell head over heels in love with Derek but it wasn't enough to get hopes up and dreams built. Friends first, then best friends but it was as pivoting moments in their lives began to happen that she felt more feelings towards him.

Derek Morgan had it all. The look, the charm, the smile, the infectious personality. He was all round the best man in her life. He knew her, could read her and always, always, without a doubt, stepped in to pick her up. It was stuff like that that made her fall for him the first time. However, the differences took him from her reach. She liked computers, he liked sports. He was beyond phenomenal to look at, she was average. He was a player, she wanted seriousness. All of this did not let her lose hope and his smile that he kept for her and the flicker of emotions in his eyes whenever he spoke to her fed her hope and made her look into things too much.

Penelope looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning to him fully and saying her usual greeting and he smiled and she warmed. He then responded to her in that sexy voice and she felt the butterflies flutter as he said her nickname. It was so original in her world. No one had ever nicknamed her baby girl, but then whenever Derek Morgan was concerned, when was her world original? It was then the mood dampened and lost its velocity, as her boyfriend plonked down next to her. Derek's smile wilted, as did hers.

Penelope watched him get up after he'd finished his beer to get another drink. She watched as a pure Latino looking lady walked up to him and began to flirt. She felt a burst of pure envy, jealously burnt away at her. Then Kevin leant in and reality hit. She wasn't allowed those emotions.

She was already taken.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_**A/N: **_So I went for Garcia's POV here... hoped you liked it! I know it's shorter but still...

Now I don't know if you want more or to leave this as a TWOshot... but tell me what you want and I'll see what can happen! Anything's possible!


	3. Blatantly Obvious

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

A/N: I was going to do Kevin's POV but then I thought let's spread this out and have some fun eh?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"What's wrong honey?" Penelope heard her boyfriend say and she turned to look at Kevin and she saw him staring at her adoringly. It was reasons like this that she couldn't just simply dump him. He really loved her and a part of her really did love him. It just wasn't as fierce as what she felt for Derek.

Penelope smiled a little. "Nothing's wrong Kev. Just got a little caught up in my own mind I guess."

"It's a dangerous place." He told her and kissed her cheek gently. "I'm gonna go to the loo and I'll be back."

"Okay Sweetie." She said and allowed him to leave, she looked at her drink and then up as Derek smiled at the attention he was getting. He really was a ladies' man. It was like a perfected skill of his. He was just so damn right good at it.

Penelope knew she didn't have a perfect relationship with Kevin. She knew there was a rift between them most days but day's like today showed her exactly why she was still with him. Arguments happened, that was a normal part of life. JJ had them in her marriage with Will; Emily had them with whatever boyfriend she had. It was normal, or so she told herself.

"Hey PG." Emily said as she sunk onto Derek's now empty chair. "How's it going? You looked a little lonely."

"It's going good honey. How's your man? Brett isn't it?"

Emily smiled and looked down. "I think he might be the one Pen." She said bashfully and looked up at him. "I mean it's like you and Kevin, you're perfect and well suited and Brett's mine. Things feel good."

"That's good sweet cheeks. I'm happy you found someone." Penelope looked at Hotch as he kept his eyes on the back of Emily's head. "Always thought it'd be you and the boss man hooking up but obviously the oracle doesn't know everything." She told her with a smile and winked at Hotch as he looked at Penelope.

"Well we could've said the same about you and Morgan, but you've got Kevin and he's now got that little chica." Penelope looked a little too fast at Derek as he took the girl up to the dance floor and the longing feeling in her chest began to ache immensely. Then Kevin came back and she had to swallow her heart and excuse herself for a new drink.

Derek saw all women as the epitome of God's work. They were these wondrous being's that had a certain siren like effect on men, some more than others, but then again not everyone was his type. He looked over to see Penelope on her own; she looked so small and alone that he wanted to take his seat back, drop this stranger and go to his baby girls. That was until the sexy Latino on his arm pulled him towards the dance floor and Emily took his seat.

If Kevin hadn't been in the bar that night he would've most certainly gone to her, sat with her, got her drinks, made her laugh, made her dance, shown her a good time, but Kevin was around and he refused to break up Penelope's happiness. He loved her enough to protect her heart that much.

"How about you and me go back to yours and continue this party on?" The woman said, he didn't even know her name but he had sexual tension to burn off. He looked at her and nodded. "The names Cindy Rodriguez sexy."

"You can call me Derek." He told her as they danced to the beat. "Let me wrap up my business here and I'll meet you out front." She didn't need telling twice as she left him with a self assured smile. Derek went back to the table and smiled. "I'm off."

Penelope felt her heart bottom, it falling closer and closer to the floor until she heard the one line that made it shatter. "Someone got lucky."

"I sure did." Derek boasted as he shrugged on his jacket. "So I'll see you at work." He then went to Penelope. "See you later baby girl." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek, the moment he was gone Penelope excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

She made sure she was alone in the room as she looked into the mirror. "Get a grip Penelope. What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked her reflection with frustration. "This is no different to other nights out. You're with Kevin, Derek deserves whoever he wants." She continued and looked sadly at herself. "You love Kevin." She said as her hands went either side of the sink. "The man you sleep with regularly, you share a bed with nightly. You love him." She ended up splashing water at her face then, before the door opened.

"Thought you might need this." Emily said as her and JJ came in and she passed Penelope her purse. Both the women looked at Penelope and were trying to suss her out. "Why you doubting your relationship?" She heard them say and she pulled the paper towel down from drying her face and looked at them. "Well..." She was prompted.

"I'm not." Penelope feigned but she could feel her heart screaming at her. "I guess I'm due on. My minds all over the joint tonight girlies. Hormones making me more haywire than usual." She told them, it wasn't a complete lie; it just wasn't the complete truth either.

"When you're ready to sort your head out Pen you know where to find us." JJ told her and gave her a smile that always made her feel better. "Hurry up though, Kevin's getting worried." They saw the same look grace Penelope's face and then left Penelope be.

Derek was sitting in the back of the taxi with this new woman but all he could think of was Penelope. He needed to live and let it lie, but that look on her face as he said he was leaving, even he couldn't be that blind to miss. He had to take his life in his grips and begin to move on. Penelope was living her life easily and this was his chance to live his. He needed to live a normal life.

So when they got to his, he took Cindy's hand and led her inside before he decided to give this girl what the others got. The best one night stand of her life.

Penelope went back to the table, a smile plied on and it was the look Kevin shot as he got up and went to her that melted her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine honey; I'm just a little tired. I'm going to get another drink." Penelope told him and went towards the bar.

"Pen, I'll get it, you go sit down." He told her and kissed her and Penelope took herself to the table, this time she sat in Derek's seat. She looked up as JJ and Emily look at her and she smiled gratefully at them. Emily then leant in.

"Go with your heart. It's the stronger route." She told her and Penelope just leant in and put her head on her friend's shoulder. "Pen... you're happy with Kevin, that's blatantly obvious, but if you think telling him the truth would help then do that. Don't keep lying to yourself."

"What would I do without you two girls of mine?" Penelope said as she sat up and smiled. "It's a momentary crazy moment."

"Your life is a crazy moment." Emily joked and Penelope smacked her home gently and laughed feeling better already. "It'll be fine, and if it comes to it me and JJ will easily get you drunk and get it out of you there and then."

"We'll do the same with Morgan." Rossi said as he got up and went towards the bar. Penelope sat completely dumbfounded then and there, a blush colouring her cheeks. Slightly envious that the only result that Derek was receiving of this was burning ears at the most.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: It'll get better...**

_I'm nicking emzypemzy for a little hiatus... lots of sun, fun and music... therefore; updates are going to be extremely limited for the next couple of days. You might see something here and there but just a heads up if I disappear =) _


	4. Sound Advice

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

A/N: It's been too long guys! Here's your next instalment! Enjoy!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stared down at the new woman in his bed. That Latino was so last week, or well so 3 weeks ago. He had to shake his head; he took a last look and bolted for the door pulling his clothes on as he went. He needed to get away from that woman, leave, get a shower and go to work.

He wandered into work, his heart still pounding at what he'd woken up to and near enough walked into Penelope. Penelope caught his hand as he stumbled back and her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Handsome, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She asked as he pulled his hand from her grasp and she loved the roughness of his hands. Kevin's weren't like that. Derek had real man hands and she loved it. "Come on my hunk of man meat, walk with me." She said and carried on down the hall. She stopped and looked at him. "Come on butter cup, mamma waits for no man, however hot they are." He then reluctantly followed her.

The woman Derek had left that morning was more like Penelope than any of the other women he'd been sleeping with. His first one, the Latino in the bar, had been close to Penelope's last name. It wasn't anything obvious or anything he'd done deliberately but the link was there. The second woman had blonde curls. The next had curves and blonde curves and the woman he'd left that morning had red curls, brown eyes, curves, plump lips. The only difference was that her eyes were light dull blue; Penelope's were a deep seductive brown.

He held back a little as he followed her. He watched the dress she had on sway with her swagger and he loved her figure even more. He loved how the clothes hung, how they gripped where needed, how they flowed where fitting and how perfectly made her entire body. He watched each curl bop with each new step, how perfect it was with the black ribbon through it. The woman in front of him was his type entirely. Kevin Lynch was his killer to the extreme.

Penelope could feel Derek's eyes on her, she knew something was wrong and as much as she wanted to know and sort him out, if it resulted to some girl trouble she couldn't help him. It was only two nights ago, when an argument with Kevin made her leave her own apartment that she realised her life was placid and her heart wasn't with her anymore. There was no fun, no flirting. There was just living. Penelope needed spontaneity and fun. Penelope needed love and lust and passion. Penelope needed naughtiness in the office and off the hand flirting. Penelope needed Derek Morgan, but she had a steady life with Kevin. For the most part that was. Then she realised, in the same night that she couldn't keep the relationship going forever, living in hope it'd just explode with excitement. Only she'd know that she was setting herself up for heartbreak with putting the end of her relationship on a looming time line. One month and she'd reassess. One whole month and she'd know the fate of her life with Kevin.

Pushing her office door open she went in and put the files and forms down, she then put her bag onto the chair and turned as Derek made it through the door. He ran a hand over his head and looked at her confused. "Where were you coming..."

"I walked up the stairs." She answered him before he managed to finish and put a hand to her hip.

"But it's 6 flights up..." He told her a little off key that she'd do that much strenuous work before actually getting into work. Even Emily couldn't do them first thing in the morning and she was one of the fitter ones on the team.

"It's the only exercise I get to fit in handsome." She said as she turned to her computer and bent to turn them on. Derek then noticed she was physically smaller and he knew from how she was the moment he walked into her that she'd been doing it a while, there was no puffing and panting. She stood and looked up at him. "What's got your shiny bald head in a tizz eh?"

"Girls..." Penelope wanted to groan, but she stopped herself. "Maybe not girls, that's too many." Penelope ridged an eyebrow at him; he could tell from the subtle movement of her fringe that she was doing it. "One girl in particular." She had to smile at that. Little did he know her heart was pounding a million beats a second.

"Oh, has the Super Sexy Agent found the one? Do we need to call Mamma Morgan in?"

"There's a snag baby girl." He told her and leant against the door frame casually. "She's with some guy. Derek Morgan the Super Sexy Agent went for someone who's already taken."

Penelope's heart fluttered, maybe if she could keep him from getting with this girl, she could have him at the end of the month. "And you can't tell her how you feel because..." She wandered off, hoping to hear some reason why he refused to step into that territory.

"She's happy with this guy; it's real noticeable that she is. I'd rather her be happy than go through heartbreak for me. I wouldn't want that on anyone." He told her and Penelope smiled a little, it was for reasons like that that she fell for Derek in the first place. "She is perfect though. Right down to her personality and the look she gets when she laughs."

"Derek Morgan's got it bad." Penelope said and took a step forward to him. "You know the truth's always the easiest route sugar." She got out and knew she should take her own advice some time. "You can't live a lie."

"That's quite sound advice P." He said and stepped in; he wanted one moment with her before he had to dive into the chaos that was waiting just outside of the very room he loved most. "Can I ask you for something?"

"If it's to get into my bed Agent Morgan then I have to tell you that... I like the right side most." She said and teased him more with her little grin, he laughed at her. It was reasons like that that he loved her even more.

"You're a silly girl baby." He told her and she shrugged amused. "I want a hug." Penelope looked perplexed at the request. "I feel like it's been too long since I had a proper woman in my arms."

"They've been in your bed instead." She shot at him and saw his look darken. "That was below belt. I'm sorry." She retracted and just went and gave him a hug. What she received was not what she was expecting. She expected a light grip, something gentle, something quick, but this was fierce and protective. She could stay here, basking in Derek's scent, lapping up his warmth, listening to his heart beat in his chest, feeling him plant a kiss into her freshly washed hair. Thank the lord she'd done a double wash that morning.

"I love you baby girl." He murmured and before she could respond he let her go and separated their bodies. "Don't ever forget that."

"Oh, trust me Mon Cher, I never have and I don't plan to ever do so." She told him and smiled a little sad at his expression. "You know it works back right? My love is yours, my heart is yours, my head is yours, my shoulder too. You ever need me, however, whenever; I'm just a call away."

"I know you are precious. I know to trust you the most with my fragile subject areas." Penelope beamed at that statement; he stepped in, planted a kiss on her forehead and then left her there alone.

Work wouldn't wait for either of them and they were already behind.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	5. Reverse Feelings

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

**A/N:** It's been a while again guys! BUT here you go!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Life was sweet. Over 2 weeks in and life was good. Penelope hadn't felt better. After seeing Derek go off with another girl she resigned herself to knowing that his heart would never be hers, so she focused on the man whose heart was hers. She knew it was going to be hard to just stop her feelings for Derek, but so far she was successful. Her reason wasn't big enough, nor was it worth the risk, to end things with Kevin. Knowing her luck she'd give up on Kevin so she could have Derek and have it thrown back in her face. End up finding out that she truly wasn't Derek's type, that he didn't love her beyond best friend status. God how bittersweet her love had to be.

So Penelope worked on what she could, lived how she had been, but even she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat when Derek walked into the room or when he kissed her or gave her a hug. Even she couldn't stop the clamp on her heart when he got another woman to go home with. Those were things she'd have to learn to live with.

"Don't give up faith just yet Garcie." She told herself as she fixed another computer that had failed. She'd been doing that a lot lately and thankfully she found it a good distraction rather than a problem. However she didn't believe that when 4 days later the computer broke for the 6th time.

"Baby what the hell are you still doing here?" Derek's voice came from behind her making freezing mid job. "It's coming up..."

"Broken computers don't fix themselves handsome." Penelope answered before he could finish his sentence and pulled back and looked up at him. Derek then came in and sat next to her on the floor.

"What do you need?"

"Smallest screwdriver there is." She told him and he picked it up and handed it over. "Cheers hot stuff." She replied as she took the screwdriver and set back to work. He watched her work diligently and he had to smile. She was truly amazing when she wanted to be.

"I haven't seen you do this in a while" He commented as he sat back and continued to watch. "Last time might have been back in the day when you had red highlights and your dress sense was more rock chick than chic." Penelope laughed but it was slightly muffled seeing how she was looking down. "It's been a lost view."

"Well you've definitely missed out on many an opportunity sug." She told him as she sat back up and ran the back of her hand over her head. "This things broken more times than I care to count in the last couple of weeks."

"Get a new one."

Penelope snorted at that assumption. "Not so simple. If it's fixable it won't be replaced." She told him and sat back opposite him completely worn out. "And it can't be left; it needs to be fixed before I get to go home."

"Just how long have you been working on it sweetness?"

"Erm, crashed about 5 to 5..."

Derek winced. "So close to getting home." Penelope nodded and rubbed her temples before getting back to work. "What's up?"

"I've got a little bit of headache." She looked up, still bent over the computer. He had to smile, she knew him so well and vice versa. "I've taken something for a migraine handsome. I can't leave until this is fixed. If I get called in and this isn't working I won't be in good books."

"Well then you've got me sticking around until you're done."

"Thanks. You're my noir hero." She complimented and then he sat with her, making up small talk, loving the moments he had with her. "I do believe I'm done."

"Well look at you Mrs fix-it." He commented as she plug all the wires back in hastily and she switched it on. "Testing then home."

"Sounds good." She said tiredly, it had taken her until nearly 8 that evening to fix the problem. Every time she got it something else seemed to go wrong but she supposed working with a headache wasn't going to help her much. She logged in and tested it and then satisfied she turned it all off and turned to him. "Home town 3 hours late."

"Come on princess, you need to get some sleep." Derek said as he took her laptop bag for her and they went down to the garage to get their cars. He put the case in the back and then turned taking Penelope into his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will." Penelope replied into his chest, she was drawing in his sweet smell, lapping up the feel of his grand arms around her, loving the feel of his kisses on top of her head.

"Love you baby girl." He said as she released her and went towards his SUV. He remained in his front seat, still able to smell her on his clothes and watched as she drove passed, giving him a quick smile and a wave as she went. He then headed home himself.

Penelope pulled into her drive, she looked at the small house her and Kevin lived in and she had to smile. She'd had this man in life for well over 2 years, moved in with him recently and had some security. She was happy she couldn't tell a lie there. So she got out, got her things and headed in with one thing on her mind. She was taking her man to bed. After having Derek so close she needed to wear down her sexual tension.

Derek sat in his SUV for a moment. He looked up at the dark house and sighed. All he had waiting for him tonight was a hungry dog. He climbed out of his car and went in; as he fed Clooney he grabbed a beer then settled down in front of the TV. He was dosing when the doorbell went, so he got up and went to door. When he opened it he nearly died, but then he smirked. Carla Simpkins, aka Penelope's exact double, stood there with a cute grin, her cheeks flushed.

"Hey Stud, wanna have some fun tonight?" He was knocked over by the similarity. He remembered the night he found her, his mind screamed 'Holy similar!' when she approached the bar. It wasn't Penelope, there was so much missing, but hey she was the next best thing.

"I guess you better come in then." Derek said and allowed her in. Let the fun begin.

Penelope went in, there were candles lit and she felt herself feel at home. She placed her bags on the floor and went towards the kitchen. There was food out and music on and champagne in flutes. She then heard a bang and headed upstairs; she went straight to the master bedroom and pushed the door open.

Penelope's head spun and her heart felt like someone was stomping on it. Kevin sat straddling a younger looking red head. The tears began to burn as the pair of them looked up at her. "Penelope..." Kevin said, more as though he was caught in the act than regretful, as he climbed off the bed and pulled on his pants and followed her as she went towards the stairs. He grabbed her hand as she was midway down the stairs and pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She near enough screamed at him. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I'm sorry, it just happened." Penelope looked up as the red head came to the top of the stairs and looked at her and Penelope saw red. Conspiracies began to spark. The games nights and gym sessions he'd started. When she was out, he was out. The computers...

"It just happened? After nearly three years in this relationship and a woman just happens to fall into our bed!" Now Penelope felt disgusted. "How long?" Kevin refused to look at her. "How long Kevin?"

He started to stutter then. "Erm... eh... er... a couple of weeks." The girl at the top of the stairs laughed then almost sniggered and Penelope was up the stairs and in her face.

"What's funny?" Penelope wanted to know angrily.

"Ah, well your man and me have been on and off for months, but only lately it's been serious." Penelope hadn't realised she'd slapped the woman until she saw the hand print. "You bitch."

"Least I'm not a whore." Penelope then rushed into her bedroom, even more disgusted as she looked at the ruffled sheets and packed a few of her essentials, she had a go bag back in her office so she didn't bother with more clothes, she just needed out.

"Penelope..." Kevin tried again as he came into the bedroom.

"Save your breath Kevin, it's not gonna work. Have your slut nightly because I'm leaving." Kevin could see the tears running down her cheeks and all the doubt he'd felt from Penelope over the last couple of months seemed to be inadequate and false. If she didn't love him she wouldn't be acting like this so he grabbed her and made her look at him. "Get off me! I don't want to hear it!" Penelope fought him.

"I'm sorry. I felt neglected. I realise now that you never meant it. Please Penny, just give me another chance."

"That was your chance and you blew it." Penelope finally got out of his hold and went towards the stairs, she then went down passed the woman she'd just caught her boyfriend shagging and grabbed her purse and left, slamming the door behind her. As she got back into her car she saw Kevin come out in his boxers and run towards her, she pushed the car into reverse and didn't keep it slow and when she got out onto the road she put her foot on the gas and sped off. She needed out and fast.

She knew only one place to go, so she headed to Derek's. She was amazed that she made it one peace, she had cut up one too many people, drove through too many red lights and broke the speed limit several times and as she sat there outside his partially lit place she put her head to the steering wheel and sobbed.

Pulling herself together moments later, she realised that catching Kevin in the act might have done her a favour. She could finally let her heart go to Derek without feeling she was betraying someone. She got out of the car and pushed the door closed. She went up to the door and knocked feeling a certain ease come over her. When the door began to open she began to smile, even through the minor heartbreak she was experiencing. She faltered though as she came face to face with a woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she pulled a shirt of Derek's around her.

"Oh..." Penelope's vision began to blur. "I was looking for Derek, but if he's..."

"Who is it Carla?" Derek's voice came getting closer and closer.

"I'm not sure stud." Carla yelled back and the door opened fully and Derek saw Penelope standing there and immediately he knew something horrible had happened.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" He said as he stepped out and in front of Carla. He could read her like a book right at that moment and he began to hate on himself for having Carla there, for accepting her proposal for sex so easily.

"I... er... I guess it doesn't really matter handsome." Penelope turned and went back down the drive as she said that, her mind a complete and utter riot. Now she knew life hated her. Derek was taken.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** I wasn't trying to be that mean but the muse wanted it! I don't argue with the muse!

Drop me a review!


	6. Exploding And Imploding

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

**A/N:** I felt an update was necessarily after my muse was threatened... you know who you are =P That review gave me a chuckle!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek ran back in, got clothes on, told Carla to leave and ran after Penelope. He'd noticed her car was empty and looked down both sides of the road. In the distance he saw Penelope, clutching his keys in his hands he ran down towards her the fastest he'd ever ran.

"Penelope!" He called out as he caught her up. "Baby girl... talk to me, what's happened?"

"You do not wanna know." Penelope said her voice completely ruined by the tears her eyes were continually shedding.

"Try me."

"No!" Penelope snapped as he took her wrist in his hand and she pulled it away and spun around. "I don't get men! I really don't!" She said and then she faltered even more and Derek caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest as she began to let the sob wrack her body. "I can't keep this up anymore." She choked out mid sob and he tightened his grip as she went to pull away.

"Talk to me sweetness. What's got you like this?"

She looked defiant but then so did Derek, he rubbed her back as she hiccupped, making her start. "I'm fed up of having my heart broken when it comes to men. It's the story of my love life."

"Who's broken you heart?"

"Kevin broke the computers. My babies, it's all his doing." She told him and then began to break down again, this time her legs gave way slightly so Derek had to keep her up and in one piece as she began to cry harder. However much he wanted to kill Kevin, his baby girl needed him more.

"Come on let's get you back."

"No." She said and pulled away completely. "You're..." She swallowed hard. "You're girlfriend's there." It came out shakier than she meant and then Penelope remembered the curves and the fiery red hair and she looked at Derek. "She looked like me." She saw Derek's face cloud with embarrassment and the confusion began to ebb in, in waves. "She's not you type because I'm not your type! You never wanted me, never gave me that impression or made me think that women like me were your thing. I wasted my life on that arsehole for it to thrown back at me. I thought staying with him was the better idea, but I guess whatever happened Penelope Garcia would've be the laughing stock of us all." She then barged passed him. All she wanted to do was hop in her car and drive home, but her home was with Kevin and Kevin was with the whore that had helped him break her heart. Penelope had nowhere to go, but a hotel and then she realised she wouldn't be able to afford it. She'd paid the most for the house because Kevin was low on funds and now she was paying for it.

Derek ran a hand over his head and looked at her defeated form walk away. He never realised this would happen. Heck he never expected Penelope to meet her 'shaggable' double! He never even intended for this to roll out. He never expected Penelope to fall out of a relationship with Kevin for him to step up and proclaim his love. After all she was already taken.

Carla wasn't a girlfriend; Carla was a one night turned two night stand. He owed her nothing so he took off again towards Penelope. "Baby girl you need to hear me out." Penelope carried on walking so Derek kept up with her stride. "That woman... she was..."

"I feel like my heads going to explode and to top it all my heart's about to do the same thing Derek! I thought you'd never want me, but seeing Kevin in bed with that two bit whore I realised it was my chance to get it out, but I guess I was wrong." She began to ramble and he knew he had to bite the bullet and grasp his opportunity and challenge it head on.

"I've only ever wanted you!" Derek near enough yelled as he finally proclaimed loudly. That stopped her. "It's always been you baby, but how could I tell the one woman I love what I want when she's happy in a relationship?" He cupped his hands around either side of her face and looked intently into her eyes. Near enough penetrating her soul. "I went for second best, but even that didn't help. They were becoming more and more like you than ever. The last one was a spitting image of you and I was satisfied, but there was something missing. She didn't laugh right, smile right, sparkle right. She wasn't you baby girl." Penelope's eyes glistened with new tears as she held the eye contact he was offering. "I don't want models and women that are full of vanity. I want curves and wonder and pizzazz and I want the best."

"I'm not the best there is." Penelope deflected his words as she ran out of anything else to say.

"You're my ultimate best Pen. Not getting you means that I settle for second best every time and that arsehole of a boyfriend will realise what losing you properly feels like." He just held her and he felt her break and cry again. He knew whatever she'd seen, been told and experienced was weighing heavy on her heart now and he knew he'd wait until she was officially over Kevin Lynch. "I'll even wait a lifetime." He whispered delicately.

"You don't need to." Penelope said and slumped her posture relaxed. "All I wanted was to sleep, not catch a rat out." She pulled apart and Derek took her hand and they walked back to his, calmer and hand in hand. "He tried to explain it, but she wouldn't let him lie to me. I ended up slapping her." He watched a blush skate her cheeks. "I've never hit someone _that _hard."

"You love Kevin, it's gonna do it to you."

"Correction. I loved Kevin." Penelope told him as though she'd just closed a chapter of her life. "I can't love him after I find he's been sleeping around for months. He's the reason I've been in work late too and she's his gaming sessions." Penelope shuddered and stopped and looked at him. "I regretted being taken for too long."

"I hated you for being taken baby girl, but you aren't now. It's your choice, but I want to give you eternal love and I want you to never have your heart broken again princess." Derek then did something neither were expecting. Standing on the sidewalk, in the sun, he pulled her close, almost as though he'd done it to her a million times before and kissed her with every ounce of romance he had in his entire being. Penelope didn't even get scared by what he was doing, she reacted the moment the softness of his lips touched hers. She released the inner feelings that she'd tried her utmost to keep hidden. As they pulled away Derek held a cheeky grin. "Now that is better than I ever imagined it to be."

"You're telling me." Penelope mused in whispered as she stood still in the lust of the kiss.

"I'm taking you to mine P. Then tomorrow you're gonna go to work, head held high and then you're gonna decide what you want with life."

"I've got that last part sorted." She said as she took his hand and they began to finish the journey to his. "_Lynch_ is going to get a good slapping, one he won't like much. I'm then going to pack a bag, a proper bag, and find a cheap hotel and then while there I'm going to get in touch with an estate agent and get that place up for sale and I'm going to get as much as I put into the house back."

"No hotel, you'll stay at mine."

"Derek..."

"Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I do." She said happily. "I really do."

"Well then, why would I allow you to stay in a hotel alone?" Derek asked but kept looking ahead. "Simple I wouldn't. I'm serious Penelope. I refuse to let you go if you want this as bad as me."

"Well then I guess it's sorted." Penelope replied as they cornered onto his drive. Derek was happy to find Carla gone and his house straightened out. He was even happier when Penelope settled and fell asleep peacefully in his arms that night in his bed.

Penelope really was taken, but this time by him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** That make up for the last chapter guys? I should hope so!


	7. Aggressive Climax

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It took Penelope another 3 days to even go near her house and she refused to take Derek. She knew that Derek would literally attempt to rip Kevin limb for limb and for now she wanted to get a couple of bags of her stuff and leave. No arguments, no qualms, just in and out. So Emily accompanied her to the house and they walked into find Kevin sitting at the dining room table, pictures everywhere, beer cans everywhere.

He looked up and jumped up, and went towards her, a partial stumble. "Penny! You came back." He smiled and then Emily stepped in behind Penelope and Kevin's smile dropped. His goofy grin completely going. "You're not coming home I'm guessing."

"No I'm not." Penelope then proceeded to grab a couple of carrier bags and filled them with random bits and pieces from the living room and dining room. "I won't be either. This place is going on sale as soon as."

"No!" He grabbed her arm hard. "This is my home."

"That I pay for!" Penelope said and snatched her arm down. "I have the law on my side Kevin, I'm the one that puts more into it, I get the more money out of it. It's going on sale; we're selling and having nothing else to do with each other afterwards."

"You cannot do this. It was one mistake."

"Months long mistake eh Kevin? Well let her have you because I don't want you anymore." Penelope then went up stairs and Emily followed but only moments later so did Kevin.

"Prentiss get out of my house." He spat and Emily just blocked the stairway. "Move, I want to discuss this with my girlfriend."

"Na uh, you're drunk and I bear witness to everything you do." She refused him and could see the anger beginning to building. "I could easily get Morgan here." Kevin saw red and grabbed Emily, pushing her out of his way he watched her fall and hit her head on the wall as she went. He then charged into the bedroom and grabbed Penelope's hands away from the bag she was packing.

"You aren't leaving to go to him!"

"Kevin I am not having this conversation with you when you're this drunk." Penelope could feel the feeling in her stomach of dread growing, Kevin never got drunk because he got a little too violent and he refused to ever get like that so always stand sober.

"Come home Penny. Please." He pleaded with her and followed her as she went into the bathroom, he saw Emily getting up as he passed the door and slammed it shut and locked it and pulled the key out and threw it. "Penny, you know you love me; you know we're meant to be. Forget about Michelle, she's a distant memory. I just want you home." Penelope came out of the bathroom and threw in what she needed to her bag, still refusing to meet eye contact and still ignoring his plea's. "This is your home."

"No! My home is with someone that loves me! My home is with someone that isn't going to sleep around behind my back and home is with the man that I'm in love with!" Kevin flipped at that, he wasn't the apple of Penelope's eyes like he had thought the other night, he wasn't her number one trophy and it didn't taken him much to realise just what was her ultimate trophy. "You broke this relationship the moment you got into bed with another women and you disrespected me the most when you brought her home to sleep in our bed!" The tears began pouring out now. "So don't you dare beg and plead Kevin because it isn't going to work, I'm not coming home and you can do with yourself what you want to do."

"You're coming home because I said so." He stepped in front of her, scaring her with his aggressive body language. "You are not leaving this house, you will tell Emily to leave and bring the rest of your things back and you'll come to bed tonight and forgive me."

"No!" Penelope stood her ground and Kevin got her pinned to the wall furthest from the door and the bathroom. "I'm not, I'm leaving for good." Kevin was running hands all over her and for once in her life she was completely and utterly disgusted with the feel of it all. She did the one thing she knew to in that moment, one thing Derek told her to do if she was ever desperate to get out of the grips out of an attacker. She lifted her foot, she still had heels on thankfully, and she slammed her foot down into his foot and he howled out and backed off. She released she had lost one heel as she went for the door, she heard banging on the other side, but there was no key and just as she looked down in a quick search and all she could hear was Derek and Emily, Kevin pulled her across the room and slammed her back into the wall, completely winding her as he went. He then put his hands around her neck as he over powered her and he allowed his body to loom over her dominantly and he could see the fear.

"You're staying." He ground out between gritted teeth.

Penelope put her hands up to remove his hands, to release their grip from her throat, but she was beginning to panic. The air was getting short and she couldn't breathe at all. She couldn't get an air in. "K-Kevin." She said as she began to cry as the lack of breath began to take note and as her body and mind went to give up the door flew open and Derek came in and she watched as it all happened quickly. One minute she was up against the wall, her feet so nearly off the floor and the next she was slumped on the floor, gasping and coughing.

Emily got on the floor with Penelope and picked her form up supportively. "We need to get you out of here."

"Not yet." She heaved as she tried to get air in. She couldn't move then, she was frozen as she tried to breathe to get the oxygen she was starved of back.

Derek had never felt that angry in his life but seeing Penelope being strangled released a whole new world of protectiveness and hardened his need to help. His baby girl was near enough killed and all he could think to do was beat the crap out of Kevin and so he did right up and until an officer pulled him off Kevin's unconscious body.

"Get off me." He said with a gruff voice as he shook the officer off and went to Penelope. He got next to her as a paramedic checked her over.

"I'm fine." She said as her pulse was taken and she looked at Derek. "You done now cave man?"

"Miss Garcia, it might be better to avoid speaking for the moment. We don't know what damage to your trachea occurred. It's best to rest it until we get to the hospital."

"I don't need a hospital." Penelope told them defiantly. "I'm fine."

"Miss, with all due respect it's best to get you checked over to be safer than sorry."

"You're going Baby Girl and that's final." Derek told her and ran a hand over her head, brushing some messy curls back. "JJ can grab your bag later, but I think you're officially done here."

"I so am."

"No talking okay?" Derek soothed her as he took her hand in his; he was going to make sure she listened too. Penelope pouted and Derek leant in and whispered to her. "Kisses for silence?" She tilted her head as he backed off and the pout disappeared. "I thought so." He told her and then gave her a kiss. "Keep it up."

Neither of them took a second glance of Kevin as he now stood complaining of assault.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** Bit of drama for ya!


	8. Strong Appetite

Disclaimer... this plot bunny is mine, the rest is yours!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Refusal to leave his side meant that Derek had to keep Penelope in his bed each night. He'd wanted to give her space, after what happened with Kevin, only four days previous, he'd wanted her to have some time to herself. To decide what would be right for her. Obviously he was right for her.

He lay awake watching her. The moon seeping in the gap, lighting her up. Showing her gentle form as it slept. He could just see the bruises to her throat in the shadows of the night, and he could feel the anger begin to bubble. Penelope then moved slightly, ran a hand around her neck in aid of comfort and then settled back into her slumber. It was in the small movement that the anger dispersed and he realised he was named her hero again. He'd saved her. What more could he ask for really?

He tucked a random curl back and lay down completely and let sleep take him. Penelope was safe and in his arms and that would be how it would be staying.

_Once they had gotten to the hospital, Penelope was whisked off, as was Emily for a nasty head cut. Derek was left to wait with Hotch as the others turned up. The moment Derek saw a doctor; he gained himself access to be with Penelope. She was fine; the moment he walked in he saw that. She was sitting there, calm and collected. She smiled at him, a small moment of fear displayed itself and he knew it was to be expected. He went over and the immediate thing for him to do was drop a kiss to her forehead._

"_How you doing Baby?"_

"_Well..." She croaked as he backed off a little to look at her. "Damaged trachea. As you can hear." She told him but carried on smiling. "But apart from that I'm super duper Handsome."_

"_Really?" He asked cocking a perfect brow up questioningly._

"_Kevin's locked in a cell. If that's not relationship over, I don't know what is." She took his hand in his. Squeezing it as though to comfort him more than he comforting her. "I'm doing okay. Now get that handsome rump here Mr Lover-Lover and relax. I'm fine."_

"_Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." He said and sat down. "Prentiss has a nasty cut, but no concussion." He saw the guilt flash. "You weren't to know that Kevin would flip like that Baby Girl, there's no blame. Now when do I get to take you home?"_

"_When the doctor brings in the discharge papers." Penelope breezed and pushed herself up and Derek stood to allow her to swing her legs around, ready to show she was eager to leave. "Do I get cuddles tonight?"_

"_Whatever you want Baby, you get." He told her and kissed her quickly and, almost, sharply. "I refuse to push you into anything you're not ready for."_

"_You can push me into anything you want to Cupcake." Penelope teased him and the doctor walked in with her ticket out of the hospital._

When Penelope woke up the next morning her mouth was dry, but seeing Derek snoring softly next to her, his hand holding her in a tight grip, she felt herself salivating at the sight of him. She'd wanted him the moment she had mentally declared relationship homicide with Kevin. Then after Kevin's vengeful attack she knew ultimately the only man to touch her again would be Derek.

She ran her spare hand up his arm to arouse him, and he woke a little, digging his head into the pillow before breathing in deeply, stretching and yawning and then looking at her.

"Morning Sweetness." He said as he smiled sleepily, his eyes till blinking away the sleep. Trying to make the adjustment to the fresh light flooding the room.

"Morning my Chocolate Adonis. Baby Girl's hungry." She pouted at him playfully, and then he realised her hand that was on his arm had disappeared beneath the sheets. "And there's only one type of thing in mind for this Goddess' appetite."

"Damn." He gasped as she latched on to his already hard on, this was morning wood to the extreme he thought. "You woman can have whatever food you want if this is what this man gets to experience."

Penelope sidled towards him, a playful grin on her lips. "Good, let's tuck in." He heard her say but the rush of endorphins beginning to flood his body and only were strengthening with each new stroke Penelope gave him.

"Let's make this official." Penelope whispered as she pushed him on his back, only letting go for a tiny moment. "I've always been taken." She said as she climbed onto him and leant down, kissing him. "By Derek Morgan."

Those words were enough for Derek, Penelope was taken. Penelope was taken. Penelope was taken! His mind began the magic mantra. Sexual gratification mid way through and he realised Penelope really was taken and it was, in fact, him that had always made her a taken woman.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Already Taken -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** The End!

HEA all the way for this guys! Hope you liked it =) Let me know...

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!


End file.
